Halo Saga: Reach
by Shadow Ace Fox
Summary: What if Six didn't die on Reach, what if she was save by a group of Spartan IIs and they left Reach so they can fight the covenant with Master Chief. Pairings are OC x harem, Fem Six (Random Updates)
1. Chapter 1

**The HS: R Dialogue Session**

 **Shadow: and welcome to the first chapter of Halo Saga: Reach with my co-hosts Noble Six and Master Chief**

 **Six: it's good to be here**

 **Master Chief: Likewise**

 **Shadow: good, so ready to fight Six**

 **Six: yeah, so you're joining me right**

 **Shadow: yup, as a Spartan II**

 **Six: cool**

 **Master Chief: so we starting now right**

 **Shadow: yes so Six do the intro please**

 **Six: Okay so Shadow does not own Halo as it is own by Bungie or 343 Industries (I seriously don't know)**

Chapter 1: Surviving Reach

 **Six Pov:** **(Yay my first Pov for any story)**

("Well, this how I go then, Nobles I'm coming and we can finally talk about my past,") was my thoughts as I was pushed onto the ground by one Zealot as another holds me down, preparing to stab me through the heart.

Then I heard a few sniper rounds go off and one by one the Zealots dropped dead with bullet holes on their heads.

"Jun, is that you?" I whispered through the comm as i have no energy left to talk.

"No Spartan I'm not this Jun you speak of, I'm another Spartan so can you move at all?" asked the unknown Spartan.

"I can't, my whole armour is still on shut down mode as it was hit by too much plasma," I said.

"Are there any Covenant near you?" asked the Spartan.

"Negative, the coast is clear," I said after checking my HUD.

"Okay, hang tight I'm coming over," said the Spartan.

"Crystal and thanks," I said as I slowly move to an up-right position.

"No problem," said the Spartan as I heard footsteps behind me. When I turned around I saw a Spartan standing a few metres from where I was sitting.

He was wearing an ODST helmet with the UA/CNM attachment and the visor was gold, with a Commando chest armour, with a Mark V shoulder plate on his left and a GUNGNIR shoulder plate on his right, his knee armour was of UA/NxRA class, plus he has a UGPS on his right wrist. His entire armour colours was black and silver. He was holding onto a SRS99 Sniper Rifle and a M45 Tactical Shotgun.

"So what is your name?" I asked.

"Spartan Shadow-274," said the now Shadow.

"You're are Spartan III or Spartan II?" I asked as I was very curious to find out.

"Spartan II," replied Shadow.

"I see, what rank are you?" I asked.

"Lieutenant Commander, why you ask?" asked Shadow.

"Nothing Sir," I said as he have a higher rank than me.

"At ease Lieutenant, now is your armour operational?" asked Shadow.

"Its half operational Sir, I need to fix it to be on 100%," I said.

"Okay, here the plan, I have a secret base nearby so we can go there to either fix your armour or get you a new one," said Shadow.

"Sounds like a plan," I said.

"Great! Now here I'll help you," said Shadow as he hold out one hand for me.

"Thanks," I said as I reached out and grabbed him so I can stand.

"No problem, we Spartans must stick together," said Shadow calmly.

Then I thought, (Doesn't Spartan IIs hate us like Doctor Halsey), then I asked him, "Hey Shadow, is it true that Spartan IIs hate Spartans IIIs?"

"Hmm, you must have met Doctor Halsey, the thing is that we don't hate you guys," said Shadow.

"Then why does she hates us then?" I asked him.

"(Sigh) the truth is that she was trying make you guys quit the program and the war completely," said Shadow.

"Why, I don't understand at all," I said truthfully.

"She tried to do that because she thought you guys aren't ready to fight the Covenant so she hope by making you guys think she hates you, that you might just quit," said Shadow.

"But we are fighting for humanity, what cause her to think like that?" I asked curiously.

"Guilt, the guilt of sending so many people to their deaths," said Shadow seriously.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"The guilt is there because when she heard most of the Spartan IIs were killed, she thought she didn't prepare us enough so that's why she refused to do the Spartan III programme, instead she is working on equipment that will help us to turn the tide of the war," said Shadow.

"…So I see, how far is your base from here?" I asked as I know the feeling of losing someone close to me.

"It's just a short walk, come on the Covenants might send in recon to check the area," said Shadow as he unhook his shotgun while passing me a MA37 Assault Rifle. I took it and check its ammo, it still have 64 rounds and I have three magazines for it so I was ready for anything.

"By the way, I never did ask for your name," said Shadow.

"It's Noble…its Michael, B-312 Michelle," I said to him, already giving up the name Noble.

"Nice to work with you Michelle," said Shadow.

"Likewise Sir," I said.

As we walk through the desert, I thought to myself, (I hope Jun is still alive, I really don't want to be the last Noble that is left).

 **Shadow's Pov**

As we walk towards my base, I then notice her appearance. She got long red hair that reaches her waist and a pair of sky-blue eyes that is telling me she got a sad past.

"So where is your helmet Lieutenant?" I asked.

"I left it back there, it was too damaged to be use again," said Michelle.

"I see, wait here," I said.

"Yes Sir," said Michelle.

I quickly went to a nearby destroyed shed to find bodies of my fellow Spartans, I picked one of their helmet and took away their dogtags. When I read their dogtags, I found out there were Spartan IIs, it was very sad when I found out that they might be my brother and sister so I quickly said a prayer for them before leaving.

When I return to Michelle's side, I passed her the helmet I found.

"Sir this is…." Said Michelle.

"Use it, you need it more than the owner right," I said seriously.

"I understand Sir," said Michelle as she put on the helmet.

"Now let's go," I said.

"Roger," said Michelle.

 **Six/ Michelle's Pov**

Shadow then stop for a moment and look into his sniper's scope, he then signal me to move in as he quickly stop looking and followed behind me.

"Okay Michelle the base is just ahead, there aren't any Covenants nearby so we are safe for now," said Shadow.

"Roger Sir," I said.

"So what team were you before I found you Lieutenant?" asked Shadow.

"(Sigh) I was part of Noble team Sir, but currently there are only two of us remaining," I said sadly as I still can't believe that me and Jun are the only surviving Nobles left.

"Noble team huh, I knew Jorge back then…how he died, I was never told of the story?" asked Shadow.

"He and I was setting of a slip-space bomb on the Long Night Of Solace, when we found out the bomb's detonator was screwed, in the end he had activate it manually while dropping me back to Reach," I said sadly.

"He always say he would die for Reach, but still I can't believe we lost Reach so easily to them," said Shadow.

"Amen to that Sir," I said.

"Anyway, we're here," said Shadow.

When he said that, I look around but all I can see was a weird shaped rock in the middle of nowhere.

"Err not to be rude Sir but, there nothing here," I said truthfully.

"That's because that was what I want the enemy to think, now check the area while I go and open the door," said Shadow as he want behind the rock after he kept his Shotgun.

"Yes Sir," I said as I pulled out my Assault Rifle and scanned the area.

"Area is clear Sir," I said while keeping my Assault Rifle.

"Good cause door is opening," said Shadow.

Then after he said that, the rock slowly shift to the side while revealing a trapdoor underneath it.

"Voila," said an amused Shadow.

I smiled after he said that.

 **Shadow's Pov:**

"Okay Lieutenant, even though this have never been found, always be ready for anything," I said as I pulled out my Shotgun and slowly opened the door.

"Roger Sir," said Michelle as she loaded her Assault Rifle and aim it towards the opened door.

"It's clear Sir," said Michelle as she kept her Assault Rifle.

"Okay, watch out for the ladder," I said.

"Noted," said Michelle as she went down first to check.

While she was doing that, I went back to the rock to put in the lockdown code so no one will found out.

"Sir, the coast is clear! I repeat the coast is clear," said Michelle through the comm.

"Roger, I coming down soon," I replied through the comm.

"Yes sir," said Michelle.

As I slowly climb the ladder, the rock slowly moved back in place, cover the trapdoor. Then I went to where Michael was and led her towards a gate. When she wanted to open it, I quickly stopped her.

"Why did you pull me back Sir, I was only going to open the door?" asked Michelle.

"Because I have other people in there and they might shoot you, thinking that you were a Covenant," I replied.

"Oh, thank you for the heads up," said Michelle.

"No problem," I said while heading to the gate and knocked five times. After I did that, there was a reply of two knocks and the gate opened.

After it opened, Michelle and I went in and was greeted by two guns pointed to our heads, when that happened, she and i both raise our hands to show we were unarmed.

"It's okay, they with us," said a female voice I recognise immediately.

"Hahah Amanda, I didn't know you like performing jokes on people," I said teasingly.

"Oh shut up Shadow," said Amanda as she reveal herself.

She was wearing a Recon helmet and her visor was silver, with the UA/HUL, both shoulder pads were FJ/PARA shoulder pads, her knee guards were FJ/PARA knee guards while her chest armour was Commando, the same as Shadow's. Her armour colours was red and blue.

"So who is she?" asked One of the Spartans that was pointing a DMR at us.

"Another friend David so drop your gun now," I said.

David was wearing a Commando helmet and his visor was blue, his chest armour was of a Grenadier UA chestpiece, his right shoulder pad was ODST while his left was of Recon, both his knee pads were Grenadier as well. His armour colours were Grey and Maroon.

"Okay Boss, whatever you say," said the other Spartan as he lowered his Magnum.

"Ass kisser," said David.

"Shut up!" said the Spartan as he aim his Magnum at David.

"Okay that's enough David lock it down that's an order, Ken please refrain from shooting at a friendly," I ordered.

"Yes Sir," said both of them.

Ken was wearing a Scout helmet with an HU/RS upgrade and the visor black, his right shoulder pad was Sniper while his left was Commando, his chestpiece was Operator and his knee pad were of ODST. His armour colours were Yellow and purple.

"So what is her tag number?" asked Amanda.

"B-312," I replied.

"So another Spartan III huh," said Ken.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Michelle curiously.

"He said that because we found an injured Spartan III near New Alexandra and we managed to transport her back here," said David

 **Six's Pov:**

(Wait New Alexandra, She, It couldn't be) was my thoughts when David said that.

"Was her armour by any chance blue and have an Air Assault helmet?" I asked.

"Yes for both, how did you know that?" asked Amanda.

"Because she was part of the team that I was from," I replied with tears in my eyes.

"But why was she left there?" asked Ken.

"Because we thought she was dead, I mean a crystal needle through the head usually mean death," I said truthfully.

"Well, she is not dead, her helmet's outer shell protected her head from getting hit, but it managed to shock out her armour making her look died," said Amanda.

"Oh…So where is she?" I asked nervously.

"She is resting at the medic bay, down the hall way and turn to the second room from the right," said David.

"Okay, Thanks," I said.

"No problem….what you name, you didn't tell us," said David.

"Michelle, Spartan B-312 Michelle," I said.

"Got it, I'm Ken, Spartan 100-Ken," said Ken.

"Welcome to our club Michelle, I'm Amanda, Spartan 020-Amanda," said Amanda.

"Well for me, you can call me David, Spartan 135-David," said David.

"Okay, since introduction are over, you can go and do whatever you want for now," said Shadow.

"Yes Sir!" said all except Amanda.

 **Main Pov:**

After they said that, Michelle then walk towards the medic bay while Ken walk towards a room that have his name on the door and finally David went to a room that has weapons on it.

"You know she does not want you to be like this," said Amanda as she took off her helmet to reveal her appearance. She has hazel-brown long hair that reaches her lower back and a pair of grey eyes.

"I know that, I always know Cal better than anyone she know of, still I can't believe she is gone, just like that," said Shadow as he took of his helmet, revealing his appearance. He has silver unruly hair and a pair of red and blue eyes.

"But you can't always think of it as your fault," said Amanda.

"It is Amanda, if I didn't get injured before the mission, I could have followed her for it and maybe we will still see her today," said Shadow with tears beginning to fall from his face.

"(Sigh) I will need to check our food supplies, can I leave you here without you thinking of dying again?" asked Amanda.

"You can, because I already said that I will not die until I killed every god damn son of bitch covenants out there," said Shadow darkly.

"Yeah, we all did," said Amanda as she walks away.

After Amanda had walked away, Shadow took out something from his pocket and place it near his heart, it was a dogtag that reads "Cal-141."

 **The HSR dialogue session:**

 **Six: Why the fuck did you make me into a girl**

 **Shadow: Why not**

 **Six then pull out an Assault Rifle**

 **Shadow: no use threatening me**

 **Six: and why not**

 **Shadow: because of this, (Said while pulling out a file that reads B-312)**

 **Six: where did you get that file? (Said while turning pale and shacking)**

 **Shadow: from my sources, still want to threaten me**

 **Six: (Sigh) no**

 **Shadow: good so let's end the story here**

 **Six: Sure, good bye**

 **Shadow: Peace out**


	2. AN

**Hey Guys Shawn here, this isn't a chapter, it's more of an update of my life. On the 17** **th** **of July, I lost an important member of my family, he was my granddad. He was important to me as he was there mostly through my ups and downs, he taught me the values of life and others stuff, and yet I wasn't able to be with him this year as I kind of moved back with my parents for school. So when I heard of his passing, I was in denial, I couldn't believe it, I…. was never able to tell him how much he meant to me.**

 **So this is my advice to you my readers, no my fellow humans, if you can, tell your love ones that you loved them, either by saying it or showing it, just do it!**

 **As for my stories, I'm sorry to say this but I will be on hiatus until I can find back the heart that loves to write stories as currently, I lost my heart.**

 **So once again, I'm sorry for not being able to update for now, I could be on hiatus for, days, weeks, months or even years, who knows. But I will return, just believe in that.**


End file.
